


Time to Move

by Meynara



Series: KakaSaku Week 2016 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post chapter 699, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, kinda a fix it but not entirely?, then kicks canon to the curb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: When all is said and done, who heals the healer? Especially when the injury comes from the one closest to her -- and isn't even physical?For KakaSaku Week 2016. Prompt: Under the Weather.





	

Hatake Kakashi wasn't always the most intelligent man in the world -- a fact he would readily admit. Sure, he was a tactical genius, good with many forms of knowledge, but he had a noticeable lack of skills when it came to other people. Sure, he wasn't hopeless, but there was a large gap in his knowledge in that area compared to the rest.

So when one Uchiha Sakura had not reported in that morning to the Hokage's office for their usual morning report, he was worried. While it was common for him to be late, for her it was...alarming. Of course, everyone knew that the hospital had bursts of activity, but Sakura was punctual even about sending someone to say she would be late, or not coming at all.

That had not happened today.

Of course, being the Hokage, he had many other things to worry about than one former student. On the flip side...being Hokage meant he could in fact push many things onto the rest of his staff. Some things, sure, he couldn't do that with, but with the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach there was no way he would be able to focus.

It was only a few minutes later that Shikamaru entered the office to find it empty -- aside from a note on the desk, merely saying Kakashi wouldn't be returning immediately.

"...what a pain."

* * *

 

"Sakura?" The medic -- soon to be chief medic -- groaned as she heard a new voice in her home, clutching a letter to her chest. This was not what she needed today. Not now, not after what had already happened that morning. The one blessing was that Sarada had already left for the Academy -- she didn't need to see her mother like this.

"Kaka-sensei, I don't have time for talking today, thank you. I'll be sure to be there tomorrow, I apologize but I need some time to--" She was cut off by a shriek as suddenly, he was right there in front of her.

"I think you can make a little time, mm? You're clearly not at work...and you don't look sick." Despite the fact he appeared to be -- and was -- smiling, inside the older man was only more worried.  "It's not like you to be absent like this, Sakura-chan."

"We all have bad days, Kaka-sensei -- now if you'd excuse me, I would like to have a moment of peace." That said, Sakura tried to move away from the Hatake, only to find arms on either side of her, his palms against the wall -- effectively blocking her in. "...Kakashi?"

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Onyx eyes peered into her own, letting her see -- see just how worried he was.

And the dam broke.

Rather than putting it into words, she held up the letter that had been in her hand -- delivered this morning, with very familiar handwriting -- before hugging herself. 

 

> _"Dear Sakura,_
> 
> _I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be making it back to Konoha for a while. I know Sarada is graduating the academy, and I don't want to miss it, but my work is keeping me out here._
> 
> _I hope you understand._
> 
> _\- Sasuke"_

Brief, and to the point. Very much like the Uchiha, and it was enough to make Kakashi visibly irritated.

"...he isn't needed that desperately out there," he growled, "I would know. I'm sorry, Sakura. Really, I am."

"It's -- it's not your fault, sensei."

"Sakura, I'm not your sensei and I haven't been for years now. If I had known he would do this -- this isn't right. You know that. It's not fair to you, or to Sarada. Does she even know what her father looks like?"

There was a beat of silence before Sakura shook her head. "...only from pictures. He hasn't come home since she was...just over a year old. But, you know how he i--"

"Stop right there." Fist met wall with a thud, again trapping the woman between his arms as he leaned closer, popping what little personal space she had without thought, voice carrying more than a hint of a growl. "I do know how he is, likely better than you. You might be his wife, but I was his teacher. I have a much more objective view of things. Please, Sakura, listen, you of all people should realize what you're saying. He's using you, staying away like this, expecting you to be here for him when he returns. He's making excuses, he hasn't been home in almost eleven years, and now he says it's going to be longer? He's playing with you -- whether it's deliberate or not doesn't matter, he's still doing it. You. Deserve. Better."

"Kakashi -- stop. Just, stop! I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I have been for years, and I love him!" Her voice cracked as she pushed at his chest, not even thinking of using chakra just yet -- she didn't want to destroy her home just to make a point -- but he didn't budge.

"Sakura...listen, I'm trying to help you -- this is affecting you more than you realize. You never miss our morning meetings unless you're working -- and you never miss work. Let me help you. Let me take care of you. Please."

"...alright."

**Author's Note:**

> ...yes, the end was deliberate there.
> 
> I don't know, I might revisit this in the future, make it a multi-chaptered work, but we'll see. As you can see it's more...pre-KakaSaku than actual KakaSaku but, the beginnings are there.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed~!


End file.
